


Pages Of Life

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid came to live their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pages Of Life

**Pages Of Life**

**.**

**.**

There are days Spencer sits on his front porch in the late afternoon sun, the little girl to his left and the little boy to his right. His daughter and his son waiting for him to tell them a story.

With a smile on their faces and ice-cream in their hands they listen to him while he tells them about kings and queens, about dragons and fairies. About the fall of empires, of burning kingdoms and the brave farmer's son who tries to save the princess from the beast.

And sometimes, sometimes he tells them how his life became a fairytale. How the frog got kissed by the princess after all.

The story of how Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid came to live their happily ever after.

.

_There had been a young boy once, not a king, not even a prince. A white knight, a boy so smart and yet so insecure. A boy who used to hide behind books, science and big words._

_One day that boy met a dark haired beauty, a woman independent and strong. A woman that was so different from all the women he'd met before. A woman that was everything he wasn't._

_A woman made to wear a crown._

_The young boy swore an oath that day, swore to become a king and make her his queen. Swore to prove himself worthy to ask for her hand._

_It was death who took her away from him. Death who ripped her out of his life and locked her away into a chamber deep down in hell._

_The boy was left alone, stumbling through the dark, lost and broken, falling and falling with nothing to hold on to._ _Ready to lie down in the cold ground and find his peace beside her._

_A good fairy found him on the brink of death and brought the dark haired beauty back to life for him._

_He took her back with open arms, trying his best to keep her close, to keep her safe._

_But he was still only a white knight, still a boy and evil forces ripped her away before he got the time to acquire himself a kingdom._

_For weeks he searched the earth, slayed dragons, crossed oceans and fought against demons. Walked through darkness and the fiery pitches of hell until he found her in a country far far away._

_In a castle built of ice, with walls so high they reached the sky. She was sleeping there, in a coffin of glass, waiting for him to set her free. Waiting for his kiss to bring her back to life._

_They still live there, in that country far far away. In a kingdom surrounded by the sea._

_The young boy lived up to his promise and became a king and made the dark haired beauty his queen. He gave her a kingdom to rule and three successors to the throne, with raven black hair, hazel eyes and the ability to make words come alive._

_There aren't any dragons left to slay, no oceans to cross. No demons hiding in the dark, no evil forces left to rob them of their happiness._

_Only the moon and the stars watching from above and the whisper of the wind telling their tale._

.

There are days Emily watches her husband and her children from the kitchen window, with a smile on her face and a hand on her belly.

The three of them sitting on the steps of the front porch in the late afternoon sun, eating ice cream. The little girl and the little boy listening to their father's voice, while he tells them a tale.

He tells them about kings and queens, about dragons and fairies. About the fall of empires, about burning kingdoms and the brave farmer's son who tries to save the princess from the beast.

And sometimes, sometimes he tells them how her life became a fairytale. How Cinderella got the prince after all.

The story of how Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss came to live their happily ever after.

**.**

**.**


End file.
